


August 2019 - Rain

by FletcherWolfe



Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [2]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Wakes & Funerals, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Sal morns the loss of his coven.





	August 2019 - Rain

Sal’s hair was completely down. Instead of his usual prosthetic he wore a black half mask. He wore a black veil over his head. Usually his hair was up in pigtails. Sometimes had flowers in it. But not today.

He wore a long black skirt. It reached his feet. His black sneakers stuck out from the bottom. And although you couldn’t see them his socks were black too. He usually wore red jeans and blue sneakers. His socks sometimes had designs. But not today.

His sweater was a solid knit black. Blank. Nothing on it. Typically he wore tops that had various witchy slogans. Some of them were kinda mean. But not today. 

He pulled on a black hooded cloak over everything. And then grabbed a basket. It was heavy. But it was full of everything he would need. He left out the door. 

It was raining. How fitting for today?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was shivering. The cold was sinking into him. Clothes wet. 

Before him stood a stone alter. It was shrouded in black. It had all the usual items on it. Chalice, Atheme, censer, candles, the works. The candles were black. All of them except four. 

Those four sat in front of four pictures. Pink in from of Stephanie. Purple in form of Alice. Green with Cassidy. And blue for Ella. Their grimoires were in front of those. He also had a lock of their hair in a keepsake box. A lock of his was in there as well.

He began the funeral rites.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sal started a bonfire. Despite the rain he managed to get it going. He first took the locks of hair including his own and cast them into the fire. 

Next went the pictures. One by one he dropped them in. He had a group picture at home and other solo pictures. So he wasn’t losing them. These were school photos. 

Then he threw in the lit candles. They had their names and some symbols carved in them. They would completely melt in the fire. 

Then last but not least the grimoires. They had to be destroyed. In the wrong hands someone could use them to harm the girls in the afterlife. He sat there and made sure everything burned. He grabbed a stick and churned the fires contents.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sat crumpled on the ground. His lips and fingers were black. Nails were claws. The fire was dying. But he sat there wailing into the night. Hours had passed but he did not leave. It was nearing dawn but he did not move.

No one saw Sal for a week. For an entire week it rained.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was shivering. The cold was sinking into him. Clothes wet. He opened the door to the house. His father was waiting. Angry at the fact he was gone so long. 

“Where have you..”

“Shut! Up!” Sal cut him off. “I don’t care what you have to say. You don’t actually care about me.”

“Why you..”

“No! You don’t get to start. You never cared that I disappeared before so why do you care now. I came back because I had too. I am taking a shower and then I will go to bed. And tomorrow I’m going to start packing. Soon a moving van will come for my things. I’m leaving. Forever. I have found somewhere else to go. I don’t need you.” Sal finished and walked into the bathroom. He left Henry gaping at where he once stood.

Sal took a shower and then crawled into bed. Gizmo curled up next to him. 

“Well Gizmo soon we will be moving to Nockfell. I can finally open that bookstore I’ve been wanting to. There is an apartment there. It’s really cheep. I can’t wait to leave this place. You ready to leave too?”

MOW

“I thought so. Night Gizmo” he drifted of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually connected to my bookstore au called Moon Child Emporium.  
It takes place before the actual story.


End file.
